


Vroom!

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cars, Gen, Older Characters, Sherlock Holmes's Retirement, Sussex, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In His Last Bow, Watson has a car, and knows how to drive. How did he get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom!

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #8](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1532620.html).

Watson did not actually tell me what had caught his interest in the newspaper, but I would be a poor observer indeed if I could not tell that something had. I filtered through the possibilities in my mind as a distraction from the slovenly conduct of the Edinburgh police in my own paper.

Something of great interest to him, but which he had reason to believe I would not care for. He was reading slowly and carefully, so possibly there were technical details involved, but with an expression I had seen frequently behind adventure novels.

Ah, yes. Automobiles. Adventure, engineering, and suspense. That race must be coming to an end.

He had also, I remembered, followed the reports of the race last year, and others. Though I now placed as much of my focus on bees as I once had on crime, Watson had always been a rewarding secondary area of study, and while I myself had no specific interest in automobiles I knew he had been reading up on engines and horsepower and other such matters.

There are pleasant side benefits from having been England’s foremost expert on crime. I thought about my bank account, and the quality of the local roads, and when we could next travel to London. Since his last publication Watson had been a little bored.


End file.
